


Embracing the Bitterness

by snarry_splitpea



Series: Bitter and Wet [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gay For You, M/M, Praise Kink, Urophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/pseuds/snarry_splitpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian embraced Cullen's most shameful kink.  Indulged it, as a friend. Cullen reasons that he can make sure that next time (if there is a next time) it's just as much fun for Dorian. SEQUEL TO "Stalking the Bitterness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkmeme Prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13275.html?thread=51070939#t51070939
> 
> Dorian likes to get Cullen filled with lots of drinks and then fuck him while Cullen tries to keep from peeing on himself/them both.
> 
> +slight humiliation for Cullen  
> +lots of praise from Dorian

It was... pre-occupying.  To have had such a slight taste of Dorian. A mere sliver.

Neither of them acknowledged their outhouse encounter.  The wetness sliding across skin and seeping into Cullen's clothing.  The aching arousal in both their cocks as Dorian stared at him with mild disgust while he frantically tugged off.  The way they frotted against one another.  Rigid as swords and pulsing with the need for release.  Cullen had never cum so hard in his life. Never felt so bereft as he did in the days that followed.

Weeks passed.  Weeks of Cullen pissing himself in hopes of recreating the pulsing lust that Dorian had inspired in him.  Weeks of feeling almost no interest in the people and goings on of Skyhold.  Weeks of waking with a shamefully hard cock and quickly dissolving dreams of Dorian rutting inside him. He'd been almost incapable of meeting Dorian's eyes during meals.  He squirmed through their chess games in the courtyard.  He repeatedly rushed back to his room, slamming the door shut behind himself just as he began blowing thick, frustratingly pleasurable loads into his small-clothes because -dear Andraste- Dorian had stood too close to him at the war table.

Cullen nearly hated the man for occupying his thoughts. He was too inclined towards addiction and Dorian was a drug he didn't need.

After all, despite his ability to recognize Dorian's face as handsome, his scent as intoxicating, and his personality as delightfully flirtatious; Cullen didn't fancy men.  Not even the pretty sort with pointed chins and narrow shoulders, like the elves he'd snatched from brothel beds while patrolling the unsavory parts of Kirkwall for errant mages.  Seeing their nude bodies, all bony, though curved enticingly at the hips, had never affected Cullen the way it did his colleagues.  He'd never related to their lip-licking jests about having a quick go, as a group, before turning the mages in.  He'd never limped awkwardly behind their shackled prey with an erection twitching at every step, fighting off the urge to cum because the only thing between him and their effeminate prisoner was a blanket the templars had thrown over shaking shoulders. 

He'd only found himself growing aroused when men pissed, nearby.  Which, considering the close quarters soldiers always lived in, was far too often.  Even while out in the field with The Inquisition, he'd seen Iron Bull casually unlatch his breeches from his harness to wet the ground beside them.  He'd squirmed with discomfort as his own member bloated at the aggressive hiss of The Bull's frightful stream.  A piss hard and long enough to be compared to some great beast.  He imagined how his skin would sting and bruise under the swift torrent. Yet, when the man had caught him looking one time too many and offered to indulge his obviously peculiar tastes, Cullen had balked.  Nearly stumbling over himself as his cock quickly drooped in disgust.  Iron Bull had mumbled about it being Cullen's loss and continued to relieve himself from the tip of a half-hard length double the size of any average human's.

Cullen had wondered at the sensation of something so large filling him up.  He wondered what it felt like to be bent over.  Stretched.  He shook it off as a natural sort of curiosity.  Not the lust of a... a sodomite.  He grimaced at the word as he thought it.  How it applied an unsavory label to something that wasn't quite a crime.  Just, typically, frowned upon or met with confusion.

He'd begun to pleasure himself with fingers, after that.  Imagining the ache a pretty, human cock would drive into him.  When the cock had become Dorian's in his dreams, he couldn't say. Cullen found himself wanting to see Dorian, again. In private. To feel his skin, against his own.  To hear his Tevinter voice judging his dirty obsession.  And oddly enough... he wanted to give Dorian pleasure, too.  

Hear Dorian moan despite the astringent odor of their mingled piss while knowing Dorian didn't like the feel, sight, taste, or smell of it.  To feel Dorian's hot cum drizzling down his chest.  To see Dorian flush with embarrassment and only -just- barely hide his revulsion at their activities once the high of orgasm faded away.  He wanted to know Dorian had cum in spite of himself, just as he did.  That they both knew who they were, except when it came to each other was an arousing conundrum.

Cullen leaned heavily against the door of the secluded cottage.  He'd made himself hard, again, thinking about a man.  A mage!  Shame heated the tips of his ears as Cullen lightly rapped on the heavy wood before him.  He felt as if bands tightened across his chest as he realized Iron Bull and Varric would notice how his cock throbbed beneath his soft breaches.  Then, only serving to make him harder, Cullen heard his favorite sound.  Noises of the night, bugs calling to one another, animals scurrying through foliage nearby, and the steady, though faint, rush of a distant river coursing through the forest wasn't enough to hide the sound he always craved.  It came from beside the small cottage.  So, Cullen rounded the small, wooden structure, noting the firelight within as he passed the window.  

Sure enough, he found Dorian pissing, just out of sight.  If he'd been hard before, he was nearly ready to cum after spotting his friend's slumped shoulders and slightly bowed legs.  Completely indiscreet, Cullen pressed a quelling hand against the base of his cock.  It wouldn't do to walk into the cottage with a frothy load leaking down one thigh.  The wetness seeping through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Ah, sorry, Cullen," The mage commented with an obvious note of derision in his voice as he turned to face the commander.  "For once, you've missed the show."  Dorian tucked himself neatly back into his clothing with no attempt at modesty. The mage's eyes flicked down to where Cullen's hand gripped then back up to meet his eyes. There was just enough light streaming out of the window, just enough moonlight sifting through the trees, for Cullen to see Dorian roll his eyes as he passed.

Cullen quietly followed him into the cottage, hands clasped over his crotch in an obvious attempt to hide his erection.  He knew Dorian had looked him up and down. Noticed.  Decided to ignore it as he always did.  The commander wasn't wearing the ostentatious armor that spoke of his position at Skyhold and his cloth breeches left nothing to the imagination.  The only dangers they faced, in these woods, were from wildlife.  No need to show off.  No need to be armed to the teeth.  He'd only been outside to check the perimeter for campers as the sun set. He should have used the time to find some much needed privacy.  His Dorian noticed him looking around the cramped cabin.

"Our companions were summoned to the same Inn the four of us lodged at, on the way here.  Actually, all of us were called away, but the spell isn't done and I refused to be left completely alone in the middle of nowhere," Dorian explained as Cullen's eyes fell on the empty spot of floor where the dwarf and qunari's packs had been.

Cullen took a long, slow breath to try and slow his thrumming heart.  He wanted to ask if Dorian had insisted that The Bull and Varric go before he returned or if the messenger had insisted on haste.  Had Dorian hoped for a night alone with him as often as Cullen had imagined it?  Was this coincidence or Dorian's design?  He found himself incapable of asking anything.  His eyes cut to the spell that Dorian had began to form on the work table.  A potion, of sorts.  Glowing with ethereal light and smelling strongly of sandalwood.

The one room cabin was small, but well-equipped.  A work table, several shelves, and a dining table took up the rightmost wall.  The center of the room was highlighted by a gigantic fireplace and two, comfortable chairs.  To the left was a mirror, a tub, and a bed.  The bed was not quite large enough for two men to sleep with a comfortable distance between them. Dorian had immediately claimed the bed upon arrival, relegating the rest of them to the dusty floor. Perhaps Iron Bull and Varric had leapt at the chance to return to the inn.  After all, no one had hidden their disappointment at needing to use overstuffed packs for pillows.

Much to Cullen's surprise, the floor was no longer dusty from months of negligence.  The clothesline hanging outside the window was laden with freshly washed rags.  The cabin smelled, not just of the musky potion, but hearty food.  Still awkwardly attempting to hide the rod beneath his pants, Cullen finally left the doorway.  Hoping to keep his back to Dorian, he approached the fireplace to look inside the bubbling pot that hung over the flame.  The commander made no comment about how Dorian was a surprisingly good housekeeper for a boy raised rich in Tevinter.  The highborn usually learned these skills by being cast low and he was sure Dorian wouldn't want to talk about it. At least, not with him.  They'd, too often, avoided being personal with one another.

As Cullen neared the hearth, the kettle hanging next to the pot started to whistle and Dorian approached with a hook to lift it from the flames.  After placing the pot on the table, he dropped in a tea bulb and turned to catch Cullen staring at him over his shoulder.

"Iron Bull brought in two rabbits, just before the messenger arrived.  Varric smuggled us spices and tea from Skyhold.  There's enough for four people, obviously... So, go ahead and eat your fill," Dorian explained before gesturing to four flasks perched on a shelf.  "They also left us water considering the river is further than we'd estimated."

"How long are we meant to stay?" Cullen asked, appalled that anyone even considered water would become an issue.

Dorian nodded casually toward the work table.  "As long as it takes, I suppose.  There's no set time between when the compoumd starts to glow and when it turns red."  

Cullen nodded dumbly and mumbled his thanks.

They ate in silence. Cullen sitting across from Dorian at the small table.  Their knees brushing whenever either of them fidgeted or flexed.  The rabbit stew was flavorful but not as thick as Cullen was used to.  The tea was strong and satisfying enough that Cullen never protested when Dorian refilled his mug.

He found himself fighting the urge to stare, but hyper aware of how Dorian's eyes never seemed to leave him.  Eyes hooded and lightly lined with kohl, Dorian slowly sipped at tea and soup with no mind for anything in the room but Cullen's flushed face.  Cullen wondered if it was meant to be intimidating, but he could only seem to find it arousing.  Or, perhaps, he had to piss.  It was hard to tell with Dorian so near.

When Cullen finally decided that he'd had far too much to drink, he began to push away from the tiny table.  It was then that Dorian's hand lunged out.  Viper quick.  Gripping Cullen's forearm and urging him to stay seated.

"Dorian?" The Commander asked.  His eyes slowly gliding up Dorian's arm to his shoulder, chin, lips, nose, and eyes.  The look the mage gave him was penetrating.  Filled with dark promise.

Without saying a word, Dorian slid forward in his own seat, pulling Cullen nearer with that same gripping hand.  Cullen, at first, had feared a kiss.  He wasn't sure he could kiss a man.  He'd never tried.  Wasn't sure he was ready to start.  The shock of such an act would surely send the contents of his bladder splattering to the stone floor beneath them.  Instead, Dorian bit his own bottom lip and Cullen felt the Tevinter's knee press hard against his groin.  Cullen's eyes slamed shut as signals crossed in the his mind.  Confusion tangled around his need to piss and his need to cum.  His cock twitched under Dorian's pressing knee and Cullen watched as Dorian's face twisted into a lustful grin.

"What is it, commander?  Still thinking about how you almost caught me pissing, earlier?"

Cullen shuddered, grinding his hips forward, against Dorian's knee.  He was thinking about nothing else but the friction.

"Do you like frotting against my leg like a mabari in heat?"

Cullen winced at the image.  He'd surely soil Dorian's clothing.  Make the man regret ever indulging him.

"Dorian, wait," Cullen's eyes were closed as he concentrated on keeping in every fluid that raged for release.  He could already feel warmth and slickness massaging the sensitive head of his cock.  Precum or perhaps little hints of piss dribbling out of him as Dorian sought to overstimulate him.

"Go, ahead.  I won't mind watching you clean it up," Dorian chuckled. His voice husky and raspy.  Cullen opened his eyes and finally saw that Dorian's other hand was occupied in his own crotch.  Could he cum from having had the opportunity to humiliate Cullen?  Cullen definitely would cum from having his cock battered by a man's knee and then piss all over the both of them.  It was almost a dream come true.  

Yet, Cullen still had the sickly sweet idea that had haunted him for weeks.  Making sure Dorian was satisfied.

"No, I don't mean..." Cullen whimpered, his voice gone high pitched as his cock gave a jolt.  Andraste, help him.  He wanted this.  Wanted to wet Dorian's leg as the man jerked off right across from him.  "I want you to feel good.  Want to make you feel...  Ah, ah Dorian, stop or I'll spend!"

Dorian paused.  His hand still moving in his own lap but not frantically pawing at himself.

"You want to make me feel good?" The husky arousal in Dorian's voice couldn't hide his amusement.  "Honestly, Cullen.  I've no patience for the oral fondling of a man that's never had a cock in his mouth and I'm well aware that plastering you to the bed for a sound fuck is off limi..."

Cullen quickly interrupted him.  "No! Yes! That!"  His embarrassment at his own desperation lit his face up with heat.  Dorian gaped at his reddened features.  Pleased that the man couldn't seem to stop blushing.

"Commander, I don't believe you understand what you're asking fo....  AH!  Oh, God, don't!!"

Cullen had shoved his own leg between Dorian's.  Pressed himself against the cock he'd missed in spite of himself for weeks and weeks.  He wanted to see and touch the velvety skin.  He wanted Dorian to shout his name in bliss.  At Dorian's pleasured protests, Cullen at least stopped moving.  He didn't pull away.  Obviously unable to stand the pleasure of even just having a leg pressed against him, Dorian let go of Cullen's arm and stood.  He made no effort to hide how his cock stood out against his right thigh.  He only grabbed it hard around the base, perhaps trying not to cum from the friction of his too-tight pants.

Dorian's look was calculating as he stood over Cullen with a quelling hand holding his prick.  Cullen found that his arousal didn't wane at all in the absence of Dorian's delicious abuse.    Finally, Dorian opened his mouth to speak.  "It's admirable that you'd like to give as good as you get... but I have never deluded myself that you'd want us to mate like proper gentlemen between all the questionable voyeurism and other games."

"I've always been... curious," Cullen admitted.  Hoping Dorian wouldn't find his desire to experiment off-putting. He didn't think of Dorian as an object.  A man interchangable with any other man that desired men. Yet, he didn't know how to word that or even if the thought needed expressing, at all.  Dorian was a friend.  A discreet, accommodating, and trustworthy friend.  Furthermore, Dorian was the only man he'd ever met that made his cock hard just by existing in his presence.  Surely, arousal would assist the unfamiliar act?  Like sugar dissolved in medicine.

"Well, I've no problem indulging a scholarly interest in buggery," Dorian chuckled.  Cullen was too turned on to meet his amusement with anything other than a pleading look.  He wanted to cum.  To relieve other tensions, as well.  Yet, he didn't think Dorian would appreciate him finishing within the next instant and dozing off.

 Cullen stood at a gesture from Dorian.  The mage had beckoned to be followed over to the bed.  He was surprised but not at all resistant to Dorian helping him tug off his pants and shirt.  The mage took a moment to stand back and appraise Cullen's scar-riddled flesh.

"As fine as I'd imagined," Dorian's voice came out in a whisper as he eyed the Commander up and down.  Despite his usual tendency to sass, he'd never outright insulted Cullen and it seemed that when there was reason for praise, he was generous and shameless.  "I'd already seen at least half of you and I must admit that finally getting to take it all in was worth the wait, Commander."

With none of the self-doubt that plagued Cullen's mind, Dorian reached out and ran an hand along Cullen's chest, flicking his nipples and then pinching them simultaneously with both hands.  Cullen's straining cock twitched as the commander closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure.  Still dressed, the mage rounded Cullen's body and wrapped his arms around the broad chest from behind.  He pressed his lips into the side of Cullen's neck. Just below the ear.  His voice sounded low and sultry so close to Cullen's skin.

"I'm sure you've had far too much tea, my dear," there was amusement in his tone.  Ah, so he did know that Cullen's need to piss was straining and growing uncomfortable.  "But I don't want to wait now that you've promised me this."

Dorian's fingers teased against the muscled flesh of Cullen's ass.  He grabbed one cheek, squeezing hard. Groping and massaging. Dorian indulged all his curiosity about how the pert bottom was shaped.  How it felt to smooth his hand along the dip in Cullen's lower back.  How heavy the globes of muscle and fat hung against the top's of Cullen's thighs.

"I'd also appreciate a clean bed, tonight," Dorian said, his voice taking on a tone of warning.  "So, I suppose you'll have to hold it, won't you?"

Cullen's whimper was a pathetic sound punctuated by the way his spasming rod chose that moment to unload a stream of clear, sticky precum.  He could, perhaps, hold his piss.  He wouldn't be able to stop leaking pre as if his hard cock was an active spigot.

"Promise me, Cullen," Dorian whispered, again, before sinking his teeth into the sensitive nook where Cullen's neck met his shoulder.  He held onto it.  Not biting hard enough to cause damage.  Just enough discomfort to match the way Cullen's cock begged for touch.

"I..." Cullen could barely talk and his hips squirmed mindlessly.  Couldn't stop moaning as Dorian held his teeth against that sensitive bit of flesh, pressed his still-clothed erection against Cullen's backside, and began to torture his nipples, again.  How had Dorian even known to introduce pain into their play?  To twist nipples instead of simply teasing.  To bite the throat instead of simply kissing.  Was this the way he always played?  His only flair of Tevinter sadism rearing it's ugly head in bedroom games?  Or was this, specifically, for the depraved commander who didn't love men?  Didn't even dream of men.  ...but had become obsessed with Dorian taking him in every possible way.

 Would Dorian piss on him, again?  

Would he do it inside of him?  

His voice came out like a man weeping. "I promise.  Oh, gods Dorian, I promise."

There was a smirk evident in Dorian's tone when he next spoke.  "Oh, commander.  Have you never been told to avoid making promises you can't keep?"  His hand ventured down Cullen's torso to press lightly against the man's stomach.  Seeking the spot that would make his bladder flood the mattress in front of them.

Not sure that, even with Dorian's hand applying pressure, he'd be able to piss while sporting the hardest erection of his life, Cullen begged the man to stop.  Reminded him that the promise was to hold it in through fucking, not deliberate sabotage.

Dorian liked knowing that the commander would, obviously, push back against what he found uncomfortable or unfair.  That he was a willing submissive that got off on letting Dorian take charge.

 


	2. Frustration

Skin flushed and glistening with sweat, Cullen was embarrassed by how obvious his attraction to Dorian was.  He twitched and ached, barely containing moans of pleasure, while watching Dorian free only his cock from skintight, leather breeches.  With firm strokes, the mage teased a glistening drop of precum from its tip and smiled over at the commander as the clear droplet slowly dangled toward the floor.  Dorian had pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed and stepped back. As if he knew unwrapping his cock like some prized relic Andraste blessed just for Cullen was exactly what the former Templar wanted.

"You're quite fetching when you blush, Commander," Dorian said, his husky voice taking on a tone Cullen didn't immediately recognize. With his bladder so full and his entire body begging for contact, it was already hard for the blond to concentrate.  His mind scrambled to place the voice.  Not reproach.  Not disgust.  Dorian stepped close with one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other tugging gently on Cullen's chin so their eyes could meet.  The blond looked up at Dorian with surprise as he registered the odd tone as fondness.

The color in Cullen's cheeks deepened.  He wished he could be cooler about the situation.  Stop turning red.  Stop squirming with the need to run outdoors and relieve himself.  Stop his cock from involuntarily twitching as if a clock ticking away the seconds until he prematurely painted the fronts of Dorian's thighs.  The least he could do was bite his tongue against begging.

Lightly, as if to test his friend's boundaries, Dorian tapped the side of his cock against Cullen's right cheek.  He paused for a moment as Cullen's eyes closed and mouth opened.  Cullen's cock wilted ever so slightly, but there were no protests.  

"In fact, I've always found you to be quite beautiful," Dorian continued.  This time tapping against Cullen's left cheek.  The mage watched as Cullen's hands lightly grazed the sides of his own cock.  Teasing hardness back into it as his thighs spread further.

"So, when I said I didn't want to endure some amateur's attempt to suck me, I did not mean that I'd deny myself the pleasure of watching this," Dorian punctuated the word with a few more slaps of his rod against Cullen's cheek.  " ...Disappear between these pretty lips."

The fingers Dorian had used to guide Cullen's chin into place slid along his jawline and neck, tickling the blond's throat.  Cullen's eyes were still closed and he chuckled ever so slightly at the teasing.  The mage then gripped Cullen's jaw.  He let the slick, salty head of his cock slide around the rim of Cullen's open mouth.  Cullen's tongue peaked out long enough to lap a bit of moisture from Dorian's cock.  Tasting him.  The gesture timid and curious.  Endearing.

"Will this be the first cock you've ever had in your mouth?" Dorian asked.  Still sliding his cock along Cullen's lips.  Amused that the man seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

"Yes," Cullen's voice was barely a whisper.

"Do you want it in your mouth?"

Cullen closed his lips to swallow. His eyes opening, slowly.  Even from this angle, where Dorian's face was more nose and chin than anything else, the mage was beautiful.  He wanted to please Dorian.  He wanted Dorian to pull on his hair, call out his name, cum inside of him.  He wanted Dorian to want him despite Cullen's strange proclivities.  Dorian bent slightly, their eyes meeting as he pulled his cock away from Cullen's mouth.  Still gripping the blond's chin, he bent near enough that his breath tickled Cullen's nose.  

Again, Cullen feared a kiss.  Almost wanted it... the same way he almost wanted Dorian's cock in his mouth.  Cullen licked his lips but quickly reopened his mouth into that beautiful "o" shape that Dorian was falling in love with. Silently giving permission for Dorian to stick in whatever he wanted.  He knew, however, that Dorian wanted a clear answer.  Not a gesture.  Cullen wanted to be owned.  To be wrecked.  To be used and pissed on.  ...and yet Dorian would only do it if he asked.  Considerate domination was something the commander had never experienced.  Never imagined it existed!  He had been so tender with people in the past, let them be tender in response.

Bored himself of fucking pretty girls and turned to public masturbation.

"Must I beg, Commander?" Dorian growled.  His grip tightening on Cullen's jaw.  His lips close to Cullen's open mouth.  Cullen's cock throbbed as his body tensed in anticipation. "Must I tell you that I'd ventured outside the moment our companions left, my cock hard and bare in my hand?"

Dorian stroked himself.  Cullen could hear the slickness of the precum coating Dorian's cock.  Dorian still gripped his chin.  He wondered if the man was bruising him.  Would he stand at the wartable, in a few days, with obvious fingerprints on his chin?  Obvious -male- fingerprints?  Cullen twitched both at Dorian's confession and his own fantasies.  Lelianna would immediately know.  Would she picture some anonymous soldier fucking his face with abandon?

Dorian continued speaking.  "Must I tell you I was hoping you would find me jerking and moaning your name?  That you'd drop to your knees in front of me and let me paint this pretty face of yours with all the frustrations you've forced into me these past few weeks?  That you'd beg me to keep going?  To wash my cum from your eyelids and lips with my cock, as well?  That I'd watch you piss yourself while thanking me, profusely, for sinking to your deliciously debaucherous level, yet again?  Must I tell you that moments before you found me, I'd just finished spending against a tree like some animal?  That I jerked myself even as I pissed the bark clean? That I'm practically obsessed with you?!"

It was then that Dorian pressed forward, not allowing an answer from Cullen.  It was far too maddening to taste the hints of arousal that he'd smeared on Cullen's lips.  He pushed the blond down onto the mattress, letting go of Cullen's chin to use both hands to grip the man's hips.   They frantically thrust against one another, Dorian's hardness stabbing against the commander's hip as they kissed.  His hungry mouth sucking at Cullen's tongue like a cock as he rubbed against him.  Cullen moaned and frotted, his feet planted on the floor as Dorian straddled him.  How he snaked a hand underneath Dorian's leather top, he didn't know, but one hand was gripping the back of Dorian's neck as the other tortured one of the mage's nipples.

Dorian cried out, beautifully.  The sound, obviously pained, jolting Cullen's desperate cock more than any touch could. 

They both seemed to talk into the kiss each time they broke for a quick breath.  Curses.  Blessings to The Goddess. Gratitude to the universe and one another. Each other's names.  And though he had thought it too formal when female soldiers melted under his tender hands and called him by his title, the way it soared out of Dorian's mouth like a spell meant to bind him was enthralling.

"Commander, I could cum just from kissing you," Dorian said, pulling his face away as much as Cullen's gripping hand would allow. Cullen made no response other than to forced Dorian's mouth back onto his own.  The hand at the back of Dorian's neck pulling and guiding.  Dorian screamed into the kiss as Cullen's other fingers gave his nipple a hard twist.  Another scream escaped Dorian when Cullen bit his bottom lip.  Despite the noise, Dorian only let his entire body fall against Cullen, using both hands to dig into blond, curly hair instead of holding himself up.  Cullen had always been told he was a phenomenal kisser.  What a compliment it would be to have Dorian's seed coat his belly just as he fucked his tongue in and out of Dorian's mouth, teasing the sore spot his teeth had just carved into the wet cavern.

He felt one of Dorian's hands between them, slicking through their precum as if to gather it all up. Cullen ground his length against that questing hand.  Seeking tightness. Friction.

Then one of Dorian's hands was tapping his thigh.  What did he want?  Did he want him to stop frotting against him?  Did he want the kiss to break?  That seemed unlikely considering the way Dorian's mouth still nipped and suckled at his own.  Cullen bent his leg and planted his foot at the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Good," Dorian praised, their wet mouths parting with an audible smack. "And, now the other."

The kiss reconnected.  Dorian's breath was coming hard and fast through his nostrils.  Neither of them was particularly young, but Cullen knew Dorian's stamina on the battlefield.  Had they really worn each other out, so quickly?  OR was Dorian, like Cullen, putting an ungodly amount of energy into not spending.  Not pissing.  Was his body shaking with the effort to make this last forever?

Dorian broke the kiss once both of Cullen's legs were bent and began nibbling down the side of the blond's neck.  When he reached Cullen's clavicle, he bit down hard enough to bruise.  Definitely leaving a mark.  Likely on purpose, considering Cullen was quite sure he'd heard Dorian murmur the word "Mine."

Shocked. Cullen didn't find the idea immediately repulsive.  He even had to fight some small part of himself that wanted to respond in kind.  It wouldn't do to breathe out "Yours. Forever." to the Tevinter demigod.  To a man.  To a mage.

Cullen's natural shame at the situation only served to make him harder.  Only made his cock strain toward pleasure and the much-needed release of his heavy bladder.  Had he always harbored lurid fantasies of being dominated by the people he had once 'served' in the worst way?  ...or did Dorian just play, perfectly into his desire for something like redemption?

Bite me for all the wrists I bruised with shackles. Spank me for all the cuts I made with blessed swords.  Fuck me for all the times I turned a blind eye to the corruption of my peers.  ...love me so it doesn't hurt, anymore.  And let me love you back.

Dorian didn't stop there, his lips and teeth met with every feature Cullen's chest and torso had to offer.  Taut nipples, textured scars, and deep gouges.  While most of Cullen's partners had carefully avoided every blemish, Dorian took the time to praise them.  

Cullen wondered if Dorian had scars of his own. Did he keep his armor on so that Cullen could only see the best of him? 

After all, Cullen noticed that Dorian seemed to know that the damaged nerve endings in healed burns would never notice light caresses.  He dug his tongue into them.  The pressure delicious and stirring.  He seemed to know that the unsightly webbing of old stab wounds might still jolt the commander with pain from time to time and gave them each light kisses.  Yet, most of all, he seemed to understand the deep hurt that all the scars had built up in Cullen's mind.  The feeling of being disfigured and repulsive.

"My gorgeous, commander," Dorian had whispered against Cullen's belly.  His breath stroking the man's navel.  A sweet sensation that was far too much when Cullen was so close to spending. "You absolute treasure.  Look how often you've protected people.  I only see proof of how hard you fight.  How often you survive.  Your strength, my god!  I see your courage, here, and love nothing more."

Cullen grabbed Dorian's hair with one hand, dragging him back up for another kiss.  He had gone from fearing kisses to needing them.  With one hand pulling at Dorian's hip so that their cocks would, again, rub against one another, Cullen pulled on Dorian's hair, again, to break the kiss.

"Fuck me, Dorian," Cullen whispered against Dorian's cheek as he pressed kisses into it.

"If you let me go, I can," Dorian insisted. "It's your first time.  Spontaneity is only sexy when one is experienced." 

"Use your fingers, keep kissing me," Cullen insisted.  "I'm so close, Dorian.  I can't stand it!" 

"My, my," Dorian's tone had a laugh in it.  He dragged his lips against Cullen's. Glad the commander hadn't shoved his tongue, back in, because he would likely kiss the man until they both came. "You need more than a quick minute with fingers, dear.  I'd planned to kiss you very deeply, but... elsewhere." 

Cullen's cock thumped against him & Dorian knew the man had caught his meaning.  Despite wanting nothing more than to ravish the man beneath him, Dorian reached back and gently pried Cullen's commanding fingers from the back of his neck.

"Trust me.  Please."

Cullen sighed, frustration still evident on his face.  He let his body relax into the mattress, knowing Dorian would only do what was best for them both.


End file.
